


Silencio y oscuridad

by StarberryCupcake



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Dreams, Eventual Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Really Character Death, Past Lives, Speak Your Language Day, the rules said tags were kept in English for organization purposes but this fic is in Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1579619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarberryCupcake/pseuds/StarberryCupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[uncharacteristically written in Spanish for Speak Your Language Day]</p>
<p>  <em>"Caminó hacia la luz, hacia su luz. Jamás había estado tan seguro de algo en su vida y las palabras le brotaron solas, como una exhalación, como algo propio del instinto y no de la razón. Las piezas encajaban. Sus destinos estaban entrelazados. La sombra tenía que morir con la luz que le daba vida."</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Silencio y oscuridad

Oscuridad. Todo a su alrededor era oscuridad. No era uniforme, como una capa negra que alguien hubiese arrojado encima de su cuerpo inerte, sino que era una mezcla de diferentes tonos oscuros que jugaban entre sí, moviéndose, luchando por ocupar más lugar que el resto. Era como las pinturas que denotan oscuridad con diferentes pinceladas de colores casi imperceptibles, en las cuales un punto de luz está situado entre las sombras, ahogándose entre ellas. Grantaire era ese punto de luz, o al menos eso creía, porque no había ningún otro a su alrededor y era él quién sentía que se ahogaba. Y Grantaire jamás se había sentido cerca de la luz, al menos nunca estando solo.

La luz le recordó a la persona que parecía desprenderla hasta en los momentos más oscuros, quién lo hacía sentir humano cuando el mundo le mostraba lo contrario. _Enjolras_. No recordaba cómo había llegado a la oscuridad ni dónde estaba antes de acabar allí, pero recordaba a Enjolras con un dejo amargo en la memoria, cómo si algo lo urgiese a buscarlo entre las pinceladas del cuadro oscuro en el que se sentía atrapado.

Entonces lo escuchó. El silencio. Grantaire estaba acostumbrado al caos: al ruido del pueblo luchando, al llanto de la humanidad rindiéndose, al estruendo de los cañones, al canto de las mujeres en los muelles, a las risas de los ebrios, al resonar de las armas a punto de ser disparadas y a los golpes secos de los cuerpos inertes cayendo al suelo frío. Grantaire había nacido en el ruido y jamás se desprendía de él, lo envolvía como una capa y lo hacía parte de él. Sin embargo, lo único que podía oír en ese momento fue el silencio. Un silencio frío, de esos que auguran una desgracia, que reinan en las despedidas de los amantes desesperanzados que jamás volverán a verse y en las promesas incumplidas de quienes ofrecen un cambio que jamás llegará. Un silencio que olía a muerte.

Abrió los ojos y la oscuridad se disipó, sólo para dar lugar a otra más familiar. Botellas, tierra, basura, cajas. Se volteó y vio soldados, todos apuntando a la fuente de luz más brillante que esa habitación había tenido desde que Grantaire la había visitado por primera vez.

Enjolras estaba preparado para morir. Enjolras _siempre_ había estado preparado para morir. Como Aquiles había aceptado perecer en Troya mientras que su nombre fue inmortalizado en los anales de la historia, Enjolras había aceptado su inminente destino en el abrazo de la revolución; mas su nombre probablemente no sería inmortalizado y Grantaire no podía comprender como alguien que había significado el mundo para él no fuese a dejar un rastro imborrable en la historia.

Caminó hacia la luz, hacia _su_ luz. Jamás había estado tan seguro de algo en su vida y las palabras le brotaron solas, como una exhalación, como algo propio del instinto y no de la razón. Las piezas encajaban. Sus destinos estaban entrelazados. La sombra tenía que morir con la luz que le daba vida.

Su mano era suave, cálida, segura. Era la fe de la que siempre había carecido y la esperanza que siempre se había escapado entre sus dedos. Su sonrisa fue algo más, un regalo inesperado, una recompensa. La oscuridad que lo envolvió después no era de colores múltiples ni una capa uniforme: era un velo tejido con el sonido de las armas y los vestigios de su sonrisa, un telón que caía tras haber encontrado el sentido de su historia.

Aún sentía su mano y el calor que emanaba de ella, todavía sentía sus dedos entrelazados con los de él. Desesperado buscó que reaccionara, necesitaba una respuesta y una salida de esta nueva oscuridad, porque sabía que había algo más detrás de eso, porque sentía que la vida no podía terminarse tan de pronto, porque no quería el silencio de la despedida. Grantaire odiaba el silencio.

\-  Grantaire, Grantaire…

Su voz se sentía a la distancia, como un llanto desde el horizonte; pero, a la vez, cercana, como un murmullo en sus oídos.

\-  Grantaire, es sólo un sueño

Entonces abrió los ojos. Una habitación iluminada por la luz de la luna, una ventana que mostraba la noche de París, una cama con sábanas blancas, un reloj despertador que marcaba las 2:38 am, un calendario casi inentendible con fechas de exámenes marcadas en rojo y según el cual era 5 de junio, una notebook que iluminaba la habitación levemente y que mostraba un discurso sin terminar.

\-  ¿Estás bien? – Enjolras lo miraba de cerca, su rostro apenas a centímetros del de Grantaire - ¿Una pesadilla?

Aún sentía su mano en la de él y, al levantarla, notó que así era. Sus dedos estaban entrelazados y se sentía igual de cálida y segura que en aquella oscuridad.

\-  R, ¿qué pasa? – Enjolras frunció el ceño e intentó desprenderse de su mano pero Grantaire la retuvo con fuerza.

\-  Estamos bien. – su voz sonaba levemente ajena, teñida del color de los sueños.

\-  Claro que estamos bien, - Enjolras sonrió – estamos juntos. – estrechó firmemente la mano de Grantaire y la acarició con su pulgar.

_Juntos_. Estaban juntos. Por supuesto que estaban juntos.

\-  ¿Fue un sueño muy real? – los labios de Enjolras rozaron su cuello, su mejilla, la comisura de su boca.

\-  No tan real como esto. – Grantaire levantó sus manos unidas y sonrió.

Entonces giró su rostro y miró a Enjolras: sus ojos brillantes bajo la luna, sus largas y claras pestañas, sus rizos rebeldes por dormir desordenadamente. Sus labios se fundieron y fue como volver a casa, como encontrar el camino de regreso a un mundo que daba por perdido. La otra vida, que antes parecía tan real, se disipó en un mero recuerdo que sería descartado a la mañana siguiente y la certidumbre de los labios de Enjolras en los suyos, de su cuerpo contra el de él y de sus manos entrelazadas reemplazó el miedo a la oscuridad y el silencio de un pasado que quizás nunca había estado allí.

**Author's Note:**

> Bilingual notes! (I don't know maybe my usual readers see this?)
> 
> This very short and very unoriginal piece of work was written for the Speak Your Language Day and it's supposed to be just a mere little something to use my native language for writing fics because I never do. It was fun and felt kind of odd, but I feel so much at home while writing in Spanish that it ended up being much more poetic than my English fics usually are. Anyway, there's another one shot written in English coming up very soon, which is much funnier and less serious than this was but I can't promise much because I'm me and I'm not that cool. Thanks for reading! ♥ 
> 
> \------------  
> Este trabajo tan corto y tan poco original fue escrito para el Speak Your Language Day y se supone que es un pequeño intento de usar mi lengua materna para escribir fics porque jamás lo hago. Fue divertido y se sintió un tanto raro, pero me siento como en casa cuando escribo en español así que terminó siendo mucho más poético de lo que usualmente son mis fics en inglés. De cualquier forma, estoy por publicar un fic autoconclusivo en inglés que es mucho más gracioso y menos serio que éste pero no puedo prometer demasiado porque yo soy yo y no soy tan copada. Gracias por leer! ♥


End file.
